


A Little Kiss

by princess_schez



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Meg under the mistletoe… k-i-s-s-i-n-g.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2012 drabble challenge on spn_bigpretzel. The prompt was "mistletoe"

Meg watched Cas, slightly amused as the crazy angel waltzed down the hallway of the mental institution, humming to himself a Christmas carol he heard on the radio.

It was cute the first dozen times, but now it was friggin’ annoying. She needed to find a way to keep him quiet… for her own sanity, and relief came in the form of a little sprig of mistletoe she found… surely a gift sent from below.

Holding it above herself, Cas laughed at her.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she ordered, leaning into the angel and planting a kiss on him.


End file.
